familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Shivpuri district
Shivpuri District is a district of Madhya Pradesh state of India. The town of Shivpuri is the district headquarters. History Most of present-day Shivpuri District formed Narwar District of the erstwhile princely state of Gwalior, with Shivpuri as administrative headquarters of the district. After India's independence in 1947, the princely states acceded to the Government of India, and Shivpuri District acquired its present boundaries with the addition of the small princely state of Khaniadhana in the southeast of the district, portions of Datia state in the northeast, and most of Pauri estate in the northwest. Shivpuri District became part of the new state of Madhya Bharat, which was merged into Madhya Pradesh in 1956. Narwar Shivpuri District has Narwar town of historical importance just east of the Kali Sind River, situated at a distance of 41 km from Shivpuri. It is famous for medieval fortress of Narwar. Madhav Chauk Madhau Chauk is a main market of city Shivpuri. All marketing facilities are available here. Madhav National Park Madhav National Park is located between Agra-Mumbai and Jhansi-Shivpuri road.Its area is 157.58 square kilometers.The park is open to visitors throughout the year. Blackbuck, Indian gazelle and chital Knil large number of cows, sambar, Chausinga, black buck, sloth bears, leopards and other inhabitants of the park . Shivpuri is famous for Madhav National Park. This national park has a varied terrain of forested hills and flat grasslands around the lake. It is very rich in biodiversity.Sakhya Sagar and Madhav Sagar lakes, created on Manier River in 1918, are two important biodiversity support systems in the national park. The Sailing Club situated on Sakhya Sagar at the entrance of the National park is a place of scenic beauty. Famous Person Col. G.S. Dhillon is a famous person from Shivpuri District. He was the last survivor of the Historic trial on 5 November 1945 at the Red Fort. He was living at Hatod village in Shivpuri District till his death. Important towns *Badarwas, * Karera, *Khaniyadhana, *Kolaras, *Narwar *Pichhore. Tourist Village Shivpuri Tourism Center.Here the tourist is always keep coming.Shivpuri is the center of attraction for tourists throughout the year,but Shivpuri attract to tourist after first rain .Tourist Village is located here to stay for tourist near Picnic Spot Bhadaiya Kund . Chhatari Chhatari (memorials ) ornate marble is a fine example of workmanship. Its campus is on Chhatari Road which leads from Do Battai Chauraha to Bhadaiya Kund. As we enter in the campus of Chhatari ,we view first memorial of dowager queen Maharani Sakhya Raje Scindia, in a delighful fusion of Hindu and Islamic architectural styles, with their shikhara type spires and Rajput and Mughal pavilions.A tank is created in front of this memorial.The memorial of Madhav Rav Scindhia is built across the tank facing to wards Maharani Sakhya Raje Scindhia. One side of the tank a temple is established of Lord Ram with Seeta , Lakshman and other side a temple is established of Radha- Krishna. All memorials & temples are built by Scindhia Princes of Gwalior. Management of Chhatari is under control of a registered trust. http://shivpuri.nic.in/Tourism.html Religious Places *Ban Ganga Dham *Mohineshwar Dham *Chintaharan Mandir *Shiv Temple (Chhatari Road) Economy In 2006 the Ministry of Panchayati Raj named Shivpuri one of the country's 250 most backward districts (out of a total of 640). It is one of the 24 districts in Madhya Pradesh currently receiving funds from the Backward Regions Grant Fund Programme (BRGF). Demographics According to the 2011 census Shivpuri district has a population of 1,725,818, roughly equal to the nation of The Gambia or the US state of Nebraska. This gives it a ranking of 280th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 22.74%. Shivpuri has a sex ratio of 877 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 63.73%. Gallery File:Do Batti Chauraha ,Shivpuri.JPG|Do Batti Chauraha ,Shivpuri File:Ban Ganga Dham Shivpuri.JPG|Ban Ganga Dham Shivpuri File:Mohineshwar Dham Mandir ,Shivpuri.JPG|Mohineshwar Dham Mandir ,Shivpuri File:Nagada Ghar.JPG|Nagada Ghar File:Chintaharan Mandir.JPG|Chintaharan Mandir File:Chhatari (in side view).JPG|Chhatari (in side view) File:Bhadaiya Kund ,Shivpuri.JPG|Bhadaiya Kund ,Shivpuri File:Mohineshwar Dham Mandir.JPG|Mohineshwar Dham Mandir File:Shiv Temple on Chatari Road,Shivpuri,M.P.JPG|Shiv Temple on Chatari Road,Shivpuri,M.P File:Shanti Nath Jinalaya.JPG|Shanti Nath Jinalaya File:Bhadaiya Kund (main view).JPG|Bhadaiya Kund (main view) File:Ban Ganga Dham Temple(Front view) Shivpuri.JPG|Ban Ganga Dham Temple(Front view) Shivpuri References External links *Shivpuri District web site Category:Districts of Madhya Pradesh Category:Shivpuri district Category:Districts in India